The Fandom Academy: Fangirls
by TheFandomAcademy
Summary: This story is of 4 young fangirls discovering that they're true place is at The Fandom Academy. Summary/History and how things work at the Academy in the first chapter, the prologue! Basically, a school where all fandoms exist and fangirls/boys go to school there with teachers like Katniss, Harry Potter etc. ***************MULTIFANDOM*****************
1. Prologue-History

_**E's Note: **_

_***this will now be pasted on every chapter from now on***_

_**TFA Fangirls, or Fanboys, or Special Edition- whichever one you're reading, isn't the only one in this series/whatever you want to call them, we have TFA Fangirls, TFA Fanboys, and a Special Edition 5th year story as well. Go check them out! :) Thank you for reading our stories and we hope you liked them!**_

_**-E, C, F, N, B, L, H, L, Em**_

**The Fandom Academy**

**Brief History/Prologue:**

Once fangirls and fanboys craziness everywhere roamed free, and they suffered the consequences of being surrounded by emotion, constantly being judged by their fellows who didn't believe in such nonsense.

There were 4 friends at this time. A demigod, a wizard, an elf and a time lord. They decided to make a school that would not only let students get a basic education, but to let the truest fangirls and fanboys from each fandom imaginable finally be free to learn about their fandom. This academy would be in an old castle near England, off the west coast of Scotland. All four of the friends worked hard to secure an island in the sea, a place where time just does not exist and no monsters could come within distance to it. The castle was perched upon the lonely island surrounded by water on all sides, and the air around it was filled with fog, so no normal humans could see it. The witches and wizards inside the academy have put a spell on the island so only people who know about the academy could see the island and get in to the island by sailing there.

There is where our story is told.

Every year, 100 students were picked to attend TFA. 50 girls, and 50 boys. They each get a letter after their 12th birthday and a special adult chosen to go talk to their parents and prove it exists. The adult will then guide them to the train station on August 12. The train will then take them to a dock, with a huge ship. The first years will all get on the ship to go to TFA, and they learn more about how things work in the castle and its adjoining grounds and the classes. 7th years arrive in TFA in August 6th, and 6th years on August 7th, and so on, leading up to August 12 where the 1st years arrive. This is because there is only one ship, and one train leading to the academy. This story is of 4 young fanboys discovering that they're true place is at The Fandom Academy.

Please Rate, Review and Follow if you're interested! First Chapter, Callie, will be put up soon.

Follow us on twitter! - TFAWriters


	2. Chapter 1 - Callie

_**E's Note: **_

_***this will now be pasted on every chapter from now on***_

_**TFA Fangirls, or Fanboys, or Special Edition- whichever one you're reading, isn't the only one in this series/whatever you want to call them, we have TFA Fangirls, TFA Fanboys, and a Special Edition 5th year story as well. Go check them out! :) Thank you for reading our stories and we hope you liked them!**_

_**-E, C, F, N, B, L, H, L, Em**_

************Callie*************

I've always wondered about my father. What was his name? What did he do for a living? How did he meet my mother? And most importantly, how did he die?

I never thought he would come knocking on my door after my 12th birthday.

It was a normal day- I was extremely pleased with the gifts I've gotten, and I've even gotten Cassia to start reading Harry Potter, which I can't wait for her to finish. Our mom was downstairs, cooking lunch when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked downstairs slowly, still feeling drowsy, because I'd stayed up late last night rereading a book. I smiled at Cassia, and was about to go join her at the dining table when my mom called-

"Callie?"

"Yes, mom?" I walked to the door. My mom was as pale as her shirt and she was staring horrified at the man outside our door. The man smiled at me. He was wearing a red shirt with two snakes printed on them, and shorts. He was holding an letter.

"Callie, huh? May I speak to you privately?" He asked politely.

"Yes, of course!" I said, standing beside my mother, My mom stared at me and then at him, and ran upstairs.

"Mom!? Mom!" I called, surprised. "What.." I made to run after her, but the man grabbed my elbow.

"I don't have much time," He began. "But you really have to listen. You're a fangirl, Callie. And you've been picked to attend the Fandom Academy. When I heard you got picked, I asked if I could deliver the letter, because I'm your father - Hermes, and you are a demigod witch."

"What!?" I said, confused. "Oh, my, gods." I stared at him until Cassia came behind me and nudged me.

"Please come in, Mr-?" she asked politely.

"Uh. Hermes.. And you are?" He asked, stepping behind me and following Cassia to the couch.

"I'm Cassia, Callie's sister." she said, smiling.

"How?" he asked, confused. Cassia also looked confused at this question, but at that moment I had snapped out of my thoughts and sat next to Cassia, shutting the door.

"You aren't my father. He's dead!" I said, stubbornly.

"No, I assume Claudia only told you that to hide the truth: I went away." He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, but..." I stopped mid-sentence. He did look like me, what was I kidding? With the blond hair and gray eyes and he had the same nose as me. I gaped at him. Cassia spoke up.

"So, are you my father, too?", she asked.

"No, that's why I was confused when I saw you. I don't know who your father is, sorry." Hermes smiled apologetically. "I mean, Claudia may have.. found another man, you know.." He trailed off, and awkward silence hung in the air. I stared at him. He was my father? and he wasn't dead- so he must have gone away- left me. The thought turned me cold. He hadn't wanted me. He doesn't want me here, so he left- _but he's my father, he's supposed to love you_, my thoughts said. I had to know.

"Why did you leave?", I asked bluntly.

"That's not important right now." Hermes cut me off. "Today is August 12, we don't have much time, the train will leave at 5pm strictly."

"What?", Cassia asked.

"Callie here has been chosen to attend The Fandom Academy. As you know, your mother is a witch, and I am a god, so that would make you a demigod witch. I've already said that-" Hermes continued.

"You? You're not a god!" Cassia laughed, but Hermes just stared solemnly at her until she stopped, looking bewildered.

"I am Hermes, the god of travel and messages." My dad? said. "There's a reason why you guys live here in Mystic City, it's because your mother has put up spells around the house so monsters can't get in." He paused, then continued. "Callie, you will be trained to fight against the monsters in TFA. As a demigod, your life is very dangerous.

He took in our dumbstruck faces. "Of course, you will learn more about TFA soon enough. But if you want to come with me to this academy, I'll wait outside." He stood up, and placed the envelope on the table, and walked out.

As the door closed behind him, my mom came downstairs. She had been crying, I could tell, from her red nose.

"Mom, you had sex with a god?!", Cassia exclaimed. Mom looked shocked, then laughed quietly.

"Cassia, he was in his mortal form- which he is now, obviously- does he look like a god? Anyway, Callie..," She walked towards me and brushed a lock of hair away from my face. "Go. Only 25 girls are picked, and this is probably one of the best things that will happen to you. And..trust your father. He may have left, but I honestly have no idea about where this academy is, but I know it will do you good." She hugged me. "It's still your decision, honey."

Cassia looked at me. "I would totally go if I were you, you know." She also hugged me. "I would really miss you, though. But if you really are this demi-god thing and monsters are going to come to kill you, you need to learn to defend yourself. Also, the monsters may eat me so you also need to protect me!" She smiled cheekily at me. I laughed and hugged her again. I looked at their faces, and took a deep breath.

Now, would I really pack up my clothes and leave my sister and mother alone to go to this school I've never heard of (in god knows where it is) with a strange man who claims to be my father (whom I also only met 15mins ago, may I add)?

Of course I would. And I can't wait to see this Academy.

*Also, I really want criticism. Forgot to mention that in the A/N- my friends are saying its a bit rushed and Ill work on that next chapter, so please give me your true thoughts! :)

**A/N: **Hi everyone! This is Ellie, and you just read my chapter! So Callie's main fandom is basically Percy Jackson :) Please Rate, Review and follow the story! Also, follow TFAWriters and my twitter perksoffandoms for more updates, etc! Tomorrow I will post Chapter 2, Bonnie, which is Felicity's character/story. Anyway, hope you guys like our story! And yes, I know this is a short chapter, but that's just how I am hehe. More chapters will come about Callie and stuff! so just wait for that- Also, bit of a cliffhanger in the end- get used to it. Omg I talk too much and use too many smileys ok-I-will-shut-up-now-love-you-all-thanks-for-reading :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonnie

_**E's Note: **_

_***this will now be pasted on every chapter from now on***_

_**TFA Fangirls, or Fanboys, or Special Edition- whichever one you're reading, isn't the only one in this series/whatever you want to call them, we have TFA Fangirls, TFA Fanboys, and a Special Edition 5th year story as well. Go check them out! :) Thank you for reading our stories and we hope you liked them!**_

_**-E, C, F, N, B, L, H, L, Em**_

**********Bonnie**************

* * *

'Bonnie! Tea's ready, darling!'

My mum's call reached my ears a little late, because at that moment I had been walking down the stairs, zombie like, with my iPhone 5S and headphones absorbing me into the social dimension. That's what I like to call it.  
The kitchen was crowded. Emma was crying, Mum was bustling around, and Julianne and Dad were arguing, as usual.

'Hey, Bonnie! Sit down! Sit down here!' said Honey, patting a pristine cushioned chair next to her. I raised my eyebrows and started making my way to her and the patted chair.

'Bonnie! Come on, hurry up! Bonnie! Wait- aw.'

My little annoying sister, Kate, had raced across to the table and plonked herself on the once reserved chair, sticking her tongue out at me and cackling in her squeaky little way. 'You have to sit where Emma puked earlier! Hee hee!'

Oh no. I hadn't anticipated this. No way was I going to ruin the brand new mini skirt I'd just got as an early birthday present. I suppose my mum would say my wardrobe is full of designer outfits, but I had already grown fond of my new skirt.

'I'm not sitting there!'

'Oh, Bonnie!' My Dad slapped his hand on the table and roared with laughter. 'We'll clean the seat for you! You go up to your room and play on your phone, I don't care about credit limits! Off you go!'

I smiled sweetly. 'Thanks, Dad.'

'Why can't I go up and play on my phone?' Julianne said indignantly. 'I've helped you out way more than her!'  
I smirked secretly to myself as I returned to my room. Julianne was amazing, but she and Dad didn't get on, and she hated how he doted on all the other family members.

Once in my room, I checked my reflection, smoothing my hair down. I noticed my mascara had dropped down, and decided to go to the bathroom to take my makeup off. It wasn't like I was going to do anything else today except guess what I'd get for my birthday tomorrow and gasp at more Desolation of Smaug pictures. No selfies tonight. My friends mustn't know what I fangirl about at home.

CRASH!

I jumped, my thoughts vanishing.  
Then I heard a scream.  
Kate's probably dropped a plate on her foot, I thought. I'll hear Julianne's high pitched laugh any time now. But that laugh never came. And the thoughts that had just left my mind completely empty suddenly came rushing back. Who's hurt? Why is no one laughing, why can't I hear Dad shouting over whatever crashed?  
Another scream.  
And then it seemed like everyone was screaming, I heard footsteps, quick footsteps, some running out of the kitchen, and even more screaming, some screaming in despair, and one scream was of agony...  
I recognised that voice, beneath the scream.  
It was Honey.

By the time I had figured out how to open the brand new and hi-tech bedroom door, all the voices were in the hallway, and the door was opening. I sprinted down the stairs, leaping two steps at a time, and rushed into the hallway just as the front door slammed shut. I hesitated for one nanosecond, then ran to the door and pulled it open.  
I could see my family rushing to the car, Dad was already opening the brand new Astin Martin's glinting door, strapping Emma into the back seat. Kate was crying, looking completely lost. And Mum and Julianna were holding someone, someone screaming, with long blonde hair, someone bleeding.

'HONEY!' I seemed to have gained the power of super speed as I ran over, and moved Julianne's elbow aside to see what had happened.  
I almost fainted.

This cold, hard, plastic chair was uncomfortable. No help to me when I'm gripping the sides of it, with white knuckles, outside the hospital ward of my 10 year old sister.  
Katie sat beside me, trembling. She grasped my white hand, and for once, I didn't shake her off, I didn't pull away. I was too worried. I needed something to distract me from this, just for a while.

'Excuse me?' I asked cautiously to a nurse standing beside the ward door. 'Um, I'm really hungry, is there any shop nearby I can get food from?'  
The nurse looked at me, warmth spreading through her eyes. 'Oh sweetie,' she said. 'There's a cafeteria just down the hallway to the right. There's plenty there!'

'Thank you!' I said, and walked off to the cafeteria.  
The cafeteria turned out to be a large, square, old fashioned hall with posters plastered from wall to wall. Hundreds of what looked like parents, friends, and family of hospitalised people sat at hundreds of plastic, squeaky clean tables. The air smelled of hygiene. I walked down the aisle to where the dinner ladies were, offering food on platters with stacks of plates either side.  
'Oi, Bonnie!'

I whipped around, and found myself face to face with none other than my Grandpa. He smiled toothily. 'Hello, hello! Oh, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?' His expression suddenly changed to worried. 'What brings you here? Is everyone alright?'

I looked up at my grandad's slightly wrinkled face, and decided not to tell him, not yet. His Mum had just died, he didn't need another potential tragedy.

'Nothing, nothing! I just came here to help raise money for the poorly, you know me!' I grinned, hoping that my sullen eyes wouldn't give me away. Fortunately Grandad didn't seem to notice.

'Oh yes, Bonnie the helpful! Aye, right. Well, tell me later. Come and sit down. That's it.' He led me to a table a metre or two away with one other man sitting there. I knew his face from somewhere, I couldn't quite remember it though. 'Remember old James here? He was like your best friend when you were five!' That's who he was! Great Uncle James! He wasn't really related to me, but I called him my great uncle because he felt like one to me.  
'Hello, Bonnie! I haven't seen you in donkey's years!' He said cheerfully.

'Hey, uncle James!' My Grandad patted my shoulder.

'Well, I'll go and grab some food, you can catch up with old James here.' My grandad walked away, and I followed him with my eyes until he disappeared into a winding que. Then I turned my head back to James. I was surprised to see him looking so serious.  
'Bonnie. I need to tell you something.' He said.

'What is it?' I asked worriedly.

'Its nothing to worry about! Just don't tell anyone just yet, alright?' He paused while I nodded slowly. 'Right. You're moving school.'

'What?!' I almost laughed it seemed so stupid. Why would I be moving school? I'd only had one year at my new school, and I loved it there! My parents would never move unless they really had to...

'You've been accepted at a new school. An academy. You'll like it there, I promise you.' James started to explain. 'You'll get a letter about it the day after your twelfth birthday.'

I gasped. 'But that's tomorrow!' I suddenly saddened at the thought that I'd be spending my birthday without Honey. It wouldn't be right.

'I know.' I snapped out of my thoughts again as James spoke again. 'Alright, alright. It's a Fandom Academy. Only the truest fangirls and fanboys are picked. You learn all your regular subjects as well as new ones, fandom ones. Your timetable differs on your fandoms. All the best fangirls and fanboys go there. You'll make good friends.' I thought about this. It sounded great.. But how was I going to get there? What was this letter? Where even was this school? How did James even know about this?

But James seemed to read my mind. 'I can't answer your questions. You'll know everything in two days.' Then he got up to help Grandad with the tray, which had appeared in the last few seconds, and was also swaying dangerously.

Fandom Academy. What did that mean? And why was I chosen?


	4. Chapter 3 - Angie

_**E's Note: **_

_***this will now be pasted on every chapter from now on***_

_**TFA Fangirls, or Fanboys, or Special Edition- whichever one you're reading, isn't the only one in this series/whatever you want to call them, we have TFA Fangirls, TFA Fanboys, and a Special Edition 5th year story as well. Go check them out! :) Thank you for reading our stories and we hope you liked them!**_

_**-E, C, F, N, B, L, H, L, Em**_

****Angie****

* * *

She walked along the shadowed and narrow alleyway quickly, almost running, even though she had no reason to. She just wanted to get away. Far away as possible, and as quickly as possible. She started to see light, the end of the alleyway opening into the busy and bright high street, filled with the sights and sounds of a Monday morning in London. She slowed into a brisk walk, and tried to blend in with the crowd, although this was quite an easy task, she was an accomplished wallflower, and always had been. Though this was made considerably more difficult, what with her current state being that of a 12 year old girl alone, and more noticeably, in only her quidditch-themed pajamas, and her choice signature items; ie her beany, (so much as it looked like a large cluster of fandom-related badges, there was indeed rumoured to be some form of material underneath them), ancient (or as she would say, 'vintage') black converse, her uncoloured hoody (meaning than noone was quite sure what colour category it fell into anymore. It was just a dark, almost brown slightly purple thing she'd had forever, and point-blank refused to replace. Ever). So just the average passerby, really. Or so she hoped.

As she went through the town, weaving her way though the mass human-herd that was the morning rush, all she could only think the same thing, over and over, like a broken record replaying in her mind.

'I knew it. I knew they'd be the same, just like all the others.'

'They' of course being her "family". Well of course they weren't her family, not really. Just adopts. The 7th this year, if she was remembering right. And she was. She'd been going between families for years though, it was nothing she wasn't used to. They really were all the same. Never understanding her in the slightest, never doing anything more than required, and whenever they did do anything, it was completely fake. Most got past the 'lets all play happy families' phase after the first few days, others held it out right until the day she'd leave, but they were all the same, in those ways. The ways that counted.

She was just passing the convenience shop, the idea of where she was actually heading to starting to vaguely pass her mind, when she heard it. The noise.

She stood exactly still. She'd been through far too many fangirling sessions and Doctor Who marathons to not recognise That Noise. She shook herself a little, and started to walk again. It wasn't that...it couldn't have been. Just some stupid ringtone or a toy or-

It came again. That wheezing groaning noise, which any experienced whovian would know a mile away.

There was no thinking now, only doing. She ran straight back down the high street, stopping every few minutes only to check if she could still hear it, and it wasn't some crazy feels/trauma induced hallucination. But it was still there, and getting stronger every moment.

After fifteen minutes of running, and listening, she came to an abrupt halt. She stared through the locked gates of Hyde Park, and stepped back a little, before hoisting herself up, and scaling it, gracefully landing on the other side, much to her own surprise and satisfaction.

The Noise was now louder than ever, it almost sounded as though it was speaking _to _her, or more accurately, shouting rather loudly down her ear.

Not that she minded or noticed, she was far to busy trying to control the fangirling that was currently prohibiting her from some fairly important human functions. Including breathing.

After several minutes of this, and a sharp talking to from the part of her brain highly interested in the idea of living longer than 12 short years, she got up from the ground (quite confused as to how and why she'd gotten there) and saw the sight of her fandom dreams.

Right there, in the centre of Hyde park was a blue police box. More specifically, _the _blue police box.

She shakily started to walk towards it, her breaths becoming shorter and shallower by the second, until she found herself, now very much in shock, face to paper with the sign she had been dreaming of her whole life.

POLICE TELEPHONE

FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC

She lifted a quivering, slender hand, and stroked the door as though it were likely to spontaneously combust at any second and screamed loudly, falling backwards and hitting the groud quite painfully. Not that she noticed at all.

I mean.. you wouldn't particularly notice anything if you were being stared down by a 900 year old timelord wielding a sonic screwdriver at you.

Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate any feedback to make this the best it can be for you all! :) -C


	5. Chapter 4- Lis

Quick Note from Ellie: Next chapter will be from Callie's P.O.V. and we might **_finally_**see the academy and learn more about it. Well, my chapter is going to be the one that informs everyone about how the classes and stuff so maybe not.. depends. Watch out for that, though! :) xx and here, without further ado, Lis written by Nelly! Ringer_On_Fire from twitter.

_**E's Note: **_

_***this will now be pasted on every chapter from now on***_

_**TFA Fangirls, or Fanboys, or Special Edition- whichever one you're reading, isn't the only one in this series/whatever you want to call them, we have TFA Fangirls, TFA Fanboys, and a Special Edition 5th year story as well. Go check them out! :) Thank you for reading our stories and we hope you liked them!**_

_**-E, C, F, N, B, L, H, L, Em**_

"Goodnight, sweetheart." My dad says, as he closes the door.

I smile in the darkness. It was a great day- my twelfth birthday. My friends had visited me, and I didn't feel awkward like I usually do. They gave me some things like some shower gel, a teddy bear and even the _Catching Fire_ soundtrack CD. They do know what I like.. Even if they don't like the same things. I turn around and sit down against the wall, and search between the stuffed animals next to my bed until I find what I was searching for.

I switch the little light on and take out my new book, Allegiant. I really love the Divergent trilogy, but I didn't have a chance to read the last book yet. I turn the book a few times around in my hands, and then slowly open it. It smells really nice. After staring at the book for some seconds, I start reading. I am completely lost in the book- until I hear someone walking upstairs, probably my mum.

I quickly switch off the light, and I don't dare to turn it on again so after a while, I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up because our doorbell rings. I sleepily listen a few seconds, but I don't hear anything after that, so I lie down again. After a few minutes the bell rings again, longer than last time. I slowly get up, my eyes full of sleep, and walk down in my pajamas. Nobody else is awake, so I walk to the door, and I pull the curtains away and see a young man who outside. I hesitate a moment but then I open the man smiles and says -

"Lis Goldearth, isn't it?" I nod and he continues.

"I came here because I have something for you. Can I come in?" I look down.

The man looks kind but I can't just let people in..I don't know..

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name is Andrew- Andrew Moser. I come from the Fandom Academy." I look at him. He has dark curly hair and a little beard. His clothes are worn, but they still look kinda cool. A lot of my friends would call people like him creepy, but I like these kind of people. I always have. They are just rough and I don't even know..Finally I decide what I am going to do and I step back.

"You somehow know who I am, so I won't introduce myself. Come in."

Andrew walks through the door and I ask him if he wants to drink something, but he tells me he doesn't want to stay long, so I just take his coat. We sit down in the kitchen and I quickly put on my socks. I am silent, and so is he. As the silence grows it becomes more awkward, and I realize I am only wearing my pajamas. My dark eyes meet his green ones, and he finally breaks the silence.

"So.. Your twelfth birthday was yesterday. Look, every year we invite 25 boys and 25 girls. Fanboys and fangirls." I sit straighter as I hear the word fangirl. I am one, and I will always be one. "Oh God, I should've thought of what I was going to tell you before I came here.." He continues, and I smile a little.

"You've been chosen to attend the Fandom Academy" He says, after a deep breath.

"The Fandom Academy? That sounds like a really amazing school.." I say quietly. No, I shouldn't act like I am shy. I don't want to be shy. Andrew nods happy.

"We only choose 25 fanboys and fangirls every year, so you can be happy we chose you. Hey, I have something for you." He hands me an envelope, and it is quite heavy. I lay it down on the table as Andrew doesn't seem to expect I should open it now. We sit there in silence for a while, again.

I am chosen to attend a special school for people like me. It's hard to believe. Suddenly Andrew stands up.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go.. You should tell your parents about this, and if they don't really believe it.. Don't worry. I'll come back. Make sure you have everything on your list on August 12. I hope I can visit you again before that. Bye!"

It takes me a second to realize he is leaving and I stand up quick. I walk back to the corridor, just in time to see him open the door.

"Wait! But-" I start, but Andrew just nods and smiles. I stare to the closed door for a few seconds and slowly walk back to the kitchen.

What. Just. Happened.

Hi guys, this is Nelly :) I hope you like my chapter about Lis. I'm sure there will be more..Oh and I would really like you to tell honestly what you think about this, also criticism. Because with that I can improve my writing skills.. Thanks for reading!


	6. Callie: The Shipper

_**E's Note: **_

_***this will now be pasted on every chapter from now on***_

_**TFA Fangirls, or Fanboys, or Special Edition- whichever one you're reading, isn't the only one in this series/whatever you want to call them, we have TFA Fangirls, TFA Fanboys, and a Special Edition 5th year story as well. Go check them out! :) Thank you for reading our stories and we hope you liked them!**_

_**-E, C, F, N, B, L, H, L, Em**_

Before long, I was on the road. It was very quiet in the red car, and I felt so alone. I wasn't used to the shiny seats or the fastness of the Volvo. When I saw it first, waiting outside our house, I was surprised. Next to our musty old Ford truck, this truck was like a gleaming treasure-a ruby. I would do anything to be in our old truck, anyway. It smelled like home. Flowers, from the business my mother runs, and she always uses the truck to deliver. Oreos, as that was Cassia's favourite snack and she ate them constantly. I sighed, and leaned back in the front seat. It was hard, and leather, and I was uncomfortable. I let my mind wander to the comfortable soft seats of our truck.

It was so quiet. I mean, I was too afraid to say something. I felt like if I said something, he would despise me immediately. I mean, this was the man who left me before I was even born. So I held my tongue, thinking about my past car rides. Cassia always chattered about, and my mother would be laughing, so I've never heard such silence before. I sat back in the seat, and wondered if Cassia and Mom would miss me while I was at this academy.

I have no idea why I say half the things I say, or half the things I do. My mind, I suppose, is a very dark place. At least for a 12 year old. But it's like the last line of Paper Towns - "Yes, I could see her perfectly in the cracked darkness." There's little cracks in the darkness that is my mind. And just like the Doctor, the cracks may save me. Or they may destroy me. I mulled over these thoughts idly as my father drove. I only hoped for once that I wouldn't regret leaving everything that I was used to for this- Travelling on a highway to an unknown place with a man I only met a few hours ago. I sighed, and glanced at him. He smiled reassuredly back.  
"You should probably open that letter now," He said, gesturing to the packet I clutched in my hands. "And you don't need to be scared- don't lie, I know you are." He chuckled.  
I only glanced at him quietly, and my hands flitted to the the opening and lifted the flap easily. I unfolded the first piece of paper in the small envelope, holding it up to read. There was a logo, with the words **THE FANDOM ACADEMY** printed in calligraphy, with a motto- Qui singulari- As I watched, the words moved around and turned into Greek letters. I widened my eyes. My dad only smiled, as I realised I understood the Greek insignia. "Όσοι έκτακτη, καθώς δεσμεύεται στη μάθηση" 'Those extraordinary, together bound in learning.' I scanned my eyes over the rest of the letter.

_To:_ _Calypso Adrianna Ogygia_ _16 Freshwater Lane,_ _Aurora Skies, Great Britain,_ _United Kingdom EC12 DAT_  
Ms. Ogygia,  
We are please to inform you that you are one of the 50 fangirls picked to attend The Fandom Academy as a Year 1. You will be informed more about the Academy on the ship ride to the school. Please make sure you arrive at Platform 7 1/4 on August 12, 2013, strictly before 6pm GMT. The ship will leave exactly at 6, so please arrive on time.  
All the materials will have to be purchased on the ship stores. Your own list is included in the enveloped, personalised by your abilities.  
We look forward to seeing you in our school!  
Sincerely, _Quiana Parkour_ **Head Of The Administration Department**  
I looked at my father, but his eyes were trained on the road.

"Um." I said, trying to catch his attention.

"Yes?" He asked, not interrupting his staring contest with the road.

"What exactly does she mean by my "abilities"? Will it cost money to need this? Where is Platform 7 1/4? What does she mean by a ship? Where is this school? What will I learn-" I babbled about before he interrupted me.

"Whoa there." He laughed. "Half of those will be answered when you get on the ship, Calypso. The money-"

"Callie." I fiddled with the paper, folding it up again. "You can call me Callie."

His eyes softened, and he smiled. "Only if you call me Dad, Callie." He said. I returned his smile, as a voice came from the backseat of the car.

_Hello, strange half-human daughter of our master_, a voice whispered. _George, that's no way to greet her! She'll be terrified of you!_ another voice, more female. _Well I don't know if you've noticed, but we're snakes. Snakes hisssss. _The male voice, again. _I know that, Georgie. Well, look who's suddenly developed brain cells, _George said- no, he hissed.

What?! I stared around confusedly, wondering where the voices were coming from. I looked out of the window, wondering if the voices were coming from outside. The windows were all rolled up, however, and the radio was off. That must mean- they were coming from the backseat.

My father sighed, turning his head to look at my bewildered face. He waved his hand, and a pen landed in my lap. I picked up, and twisted it slowly. It was smooth and shiny, with caduceus on the handle. But one thing was different-

I shrieked and dropped the pen. The two snakes were alive.

_See what you've done, George?_ The snake called Martha, the one on the right, hissed. No, the one on the left. I glared at them unblinkingly. They were moving around the handle, and I couldn't distinguish which was which. _Do you have any rats for me?_ George asked. I picked up the pen, and looked the tiny snake in the eye and said "No."

I then proceeded to throw the pen back to the seat behind me, where they turned to stone again. I shuddered, and took a deep breath. My father had been watching amusedly.

"They're my-" he started.

"Assistants. They also act as a cell phone, and take your messages for delivery.." I trailed off, as I looked at his smile.

"Been reading Greek mythology, huh?" He laughed again. "But anyway, as I was saying, I will pay for everything."

"What? But I can't accept that-"

"You can, and you will. Callie, come on. This place would give you one of the best educations, and this way your mother doesn't have to worry about money. I know she's been struggling." He looked at me expectantly, like he was expecting me to tell him something.

"Ever since we adopted Cassia, it's just been kind of hard. Mom has started working two jobs, and.. yeah." I hesitated, wondering if I should go on.

"So you can't say no, Callie. Hang on, do you have a purse in your suitcase?" I nodded. He told me to pack only one suitcase, as the academy had an uniform.

He waved his hand lazily, and the car began driving by itself. He then proceeded to do something- the air shimmered, and my small polka-dotted bag appeared in my lap. He picked it up, and placed his hand inside the bag, and gold coins appeared, weighing the empty bag down. I raised my eyebrows, shocked by all the gold.

"Da-ad? I'm sure I don't need this many coins." I said, trying to refuse the bag.

"Callie, I haven't seen you in 12 years. Come on, let me spoil my daughter."

I stared at him, but he placed the bag on my lap again. "There's something else in the envelope, let's see it."

I took out slips of paper, with rules and regulations. My dad sighed, annoyed. "Blah blah rules rules.." He waved his hand again, and a neat signature formed in all of the dotted lines.

"Dad, come on, you should probably read that!" I complained.

He merely laughed, and the air rippled again, as the papers folded themselves and tucked inside the envelope nearly. I took the remaining piece of papers, and a small paper, along with what looked like a ticket stub. I lifted the paper first, realising it was a list of some sorts. I read over the things, frowning confusedly. "Um, da-d, why do I need sparring weapons and shields?" I stared at the list.

"Because you're a demigod, of course." He replied. He was driving again, and sped up before other cars. "It's 5:30, we have 30 mins to be there." He murmured, almost to himself.

"Won't the other cars notice...?" I trailed off as he sped up more

"You're talking to the god of travels, Callie, I think I can speed drive on a highway without getting caught today." He laughed.

"Anyway.. Does this mean, that the- um, the monsters exist?" I lowered my voice.

"Calls, if good exists so does bad. If Gods and Goddesses exist, so do monsters."

"Does that mean Percy..?"

"Yes. The seven are all real. They're all alive now, but older than 16." He chuckled.

"So.. I would be Luke's half-sister? Their stories happened already?" He glanced up, quickly, then closed his eyes than stared at the road again.

"Yes, it does. That was.. my mistake. If I had been better, he wouldn't be dead now." He cleared his throat as I watched him, wondering what to do. Comfort him? Tell him I'd be a better person? "Their stories are just being written down now. They're legends now, Calls. You know what this means, don't you? It means you'll have to fight them. The monsters. It's inevitable, really."

I stared at him in horror, then trying to process this. As I folded the list back into the envelope, I thought about this. Me, fighting a Cyclops.12 year old me, who was raised in a little town in the woods, and was barely allowed outside, fighting. I drew a sharp intake of breath. I can do this. Annabeth was younger than me.. _Thalia ended up dying and was made a tree,_ a nasty voice inside my head whispered. _Do you have friends to save your back while you fail miserably at fighting?_ I shut my eyes, forcing myself to remain calm. I opened them again. My father had been watching me with a frown. We had reached a train parking lot, and he stopped at the parking lot, parking cleanly between two Toyotas. He stopped the car, I stared at the clock on the dashboard. 5:45, it read. My dad grabbed the ticket stub, and held it up. "1 Admission Ticket To The Shipper", it read. There it was again, the logo, stamped on it, along with the name and the motto. I watched again as the letters rearranged. He cleared his throat. "So, you should get going, Callie." He glanced up at me. He got out of the car, indicating for me to do the same. I shoved the envelope in my bag and slung the little bag over my shoulder. I walked to the back of the car, and he handed me my bag, packed so full with clothes it was almost bursting at the seam. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my shorts' back pocket, and squinted at the front screen. It was from my mom, asking if I was okay. And after I saw that message, my breathing slowed, and I looked at my dad. He wordlessly handed me my suitcase, and the ticket.

"7 1/4, right?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Yep. I wish I could come, Callie, but I'm not allowed past the platform."

At my confused expression, he waved his hand airily and said, "I'll explain next time. Now, go, it's 5:52." I shot one last look at him, picked up my bag, and ran towards the platform. My shoulder bag was whipping around as I ran, and I stood before the wall between 7 and 8, trying to calm my heart. The running hadn't helped at all. The clock read 5:55. I tried to still my breathing, put down my bag and adjusted my jacket and held the ticket tightly. I stared at it once more, then picked up my bag and was about to walk in when I heard a male voice behind me.

"Hey?! Are you going to The Fandom Academy as well?" I jumped and turned around. My ticket fluttered to the ground, and before I could say anything, a boy nudged past the brunette and knocked me over, my phone flying across the floor as my bag flew the other way. I stared up, confused. He was blabbering something now, and I just stared at him. I reached over to pick up my phone, and examined it to see if there were any cracks.

"Okay so, um I totally didn't mean to do that, and okay sorry I was just rushing I thought I was late, you know and I panicked so I started running then I saw you and I thought "Hmm, she's pretty" but then I saw the time, and I was running and I didn't mean to knock you over so I'm going-to-go-now!" He rushed the last words out, and ran through the wall, his backpack swinging wildly off his shoulders. I sat there, stunned, wondering if I should yell at him. My phone had cracks on it, and I had worked so hard for it- and a voice made me jolt back to reality.

"Um, are you okay?" the guy who had caused me to jump asked. He held out his hand, and I reached for it, standing up. I flushed, and placed my phone in my shoulder bag. He reached up, and picked up my bag and my ticket, and handed it over, his fingers lingering, warm.

I smiled shyly. "Thank you. I'm Cal-"

"Calypso, right?" He laughed at my expression. "I saw it on your bag, your name was written on the tag."

"Oh, yeah. Uhm.. I'm Callie." I tried to ignore the pink tinge creeping up my cheeks. I probably looked like a tomato, I thought. What a way to meet people who'll know you for 7 years..

That surprised me. _7 years? I was already thinking about having a future in this school?_ I thought about this.. _It is rather exciting,_ I admitted to myself. _A new adventure, a new place to discover._ My pulse was slowing down, so I took a deep breath.

The clock now read 5:57.

"Shall we go in, then?" he asked, gesturing for me to go ahead. He adjusted his bag on his shoulders, and bought out a ticket from his pocket.

"Oh.. sure! Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" I asked, trying to sound normal, and stepped back from the wall. I didn't want to go first. _Scaredy-cat. How will you fight monsters if you can't even walk through a wall?_

He merely smiled, placing a food inside the wall. It disappeared.

"It's Leon. See you at school!" He waved, and walked inside the wall and disappeared from view.

I followed him, closing my eyes and when I opened them again, I was smelling ocean air. And there it was.

The Shipper.


End file.
